The Angel's Rose Bush
by Blue Raven Bird
Summary: Sasuke is an Angel force to be buried for 200 years. At the end of the punishment he meets a eight year old girl. Over the year's she comes and talked to the rose bushes that lay on top of sasuke 'grave'. The rose bushes are the only way sasuke can see and communion with the world of the living. This they're story how the angel with black wings fall in love with a girl.


A man with pitch black hair was standing in a coffin. That was up right floating in the air. The said man was dressed in a beautiful black suit, and a white shirt underneath. He wears a red ruby necklace, and a red ruby ring. He was looked like a man with great wealth and power; A noble. He was warped in vines that he could not break. His eyes filled with hate and rage.

The coffin was floating over a hole that was 6 feet deep, that was not far from a cliff that looked over the great sea. Six beautiful angels, with their wings spread out stood on the ground. That stood in the middle was blind folded, and held a sword in one hand, and a scale in the other. All of the beautiful angel wear white dress that went down to their, ankle.

"Sasuke; the angel with black wings, you have killed an angel with white wings. You must be punished" She spoke, her head held high.

"Punished, punished" The five other angel echoed, there glaze at handsome man hard, and cold.

The blinded angel held out the scale and it tilted.

"You are guilty, and for your crime you must spend 200 years buried, in a grave." She spoke; the man let out a growled and fought against the vines that held him in place.

"When I get out I will kill you all" He yelled out as the coffin closed and lowered its self in the hole. Slowly dirt started to fly in to the grave filling it up to the top. Then when the hole was full the angel spoke again.

"The only commotion with the living world you will have is through the rose bush" She spoke, looking over to one of the other angels who nodded and cast her hand out.

By what seem like magic, a beautiful rose bush grow on top of the pile of dirt, its roots the wrapped it's self around the coffin. When the bush was fully grown the angel's left the dark winged one to his punishment.

**20 after**

It had been 20 years since they left the dark angel, the vines that held him in place in the coffin rotted and gone. Most of the time he laid there and though how he was going to do to those angels. He makes sure the keep the rose bush alive, and healthy. But never did he allow the roses on his bush die, even in the cold winter.

But not to long ago he hear something; Human's they had moved the land near where he was buried. He would spend most of his time listen to them, they rarely came near him.

Until one day, two human were travelling to the small town not far from where he laid. They had stop near him, most likely to rest the horse they rode. Poor creature has to carry such stupid creatures.

"Look! Roses, in the middle of winter" A voice said, from what Sasuke could hear it was a female's. Closing his eye's Sasuke could see through the roses themselves.

Sure enough there was a woman and a man. The woman was dressed in nice clothes, while the man was in horrible ones.

_'A woman and her servant' _Sasuke though, He watch as she woman looked at the roses, from afar.

"That witch craft my lady. I just know it" The man said, Sasuke smirked at his words. He was a holy creature and still was until the day they rip off his wings.

"Nonsense, go pick me a few. I wish to have them in my new home they would look lovely" The ordered the man, the man was shaking form the cold. His finger red in the cheap gloves he wore.

"But my lady" "NOW" The man started but was cut off by the woman's shout.

Sasuke tighten his fist, His beautiful red rose most have looked beautiful in the cold white snow, But he would never let filthy human hands touch them.

Just as the man was about to pluck a beautiful flower, it turned back in to a bud and fled in back in the branch. Just as its master commanded it to do.

The men frighten jumped back, with a yell of shock. Now was he not only shaking cause of the cold but fear as while.

"Witch craft" He shouted, and crawling away.

"What now?!" the woman shouted coming to the man. Anger bright as day in her eyes. Sasuke smirked, oh how he missed playing with humans.

"Witchcraft! That rose bush. Its possessed my a demon" Sasuke frowned, He was no such ugly creature.

"Non-since, you stupid ugly man" The woman hissed, Annoyed she walked up to the bush, and Sasuke commanded all the roses to come back, leaving the bush bare of its beautiful flowers.

"Why you" The lady called out, she draw her dagger that was hidden in her clothes.

"No my lady" The man called, but before the knight could touch his plant.

Sasuke had the man and woman wrapped in the vines from his bush.

The thrones pressing in to the skin as they screamed out in pain and fear. The blood dripped from their bodies on to the white snow.

"Die" Sasuke said, and the vines ripped off the arms and legs of the dirty humans, and throw them off the cliff just as there master had ordered them to.

**192 years under ground.**

Sasuke had been under ground for 192 years. In that time the angel had his rose bush spread. Now he controlled man of them. But they call had to have their roots wrap around his coffin. All the rose bush had different colors, some red, and white, yellow. All cover the cliff.

The Humans have grown some but not much. They a war for something, many men left the town. And in time many people found his rose bushes, Most did not live to tell the tell. Or they tried to build a house near them.

Sasuke wanted none of that so he was destroy them. The close house was far away, and a small family was there. Just two people from what he could hear. A woman who's husband die in the war, and a young girl.

One day, as Sasuke laid listen to the sea, his though on killing the angels. He hears the sound of footsteps, small ones and giggling. Sasuke closed his eyes and looked through his roses.

There he saw her, a small girl, she looked very young. Just a child, she wore a beautiful, dress it was light pink. Just about the same of her hair, her eye's beautiful green brighter than any gem stone he had ever seen.

She was looked like she was dancing with a butterfly, giggling and smiling. She stop when she saw the rose bushes. Her mouth open and she stated at wonder at the beautiful roses bushes.

She walked up to them, Sasuke scolded he did not want to kill such a young girl but, if she trid to pick a flower, what should he do?

The young girl was about to touch the flower but quickly pulled away from it, and hides her hands behind her back.

"Do not touch, if it does not belong to you, unless you have premises from its owner" The young her said out loud, more to herself then to anyone or thing.

She smiled and nodded her head.

"That is want my mama, says. And roses this beautiful can't be here by themselves" She giggled, she walked around the bushes her face at 'aw' at the beautiful roses.

"You are very pretty, I love to see how you got this way" She smiled walking in circles around the bushes. She stopped when she stood in front of the red bush one. His first bush the one the angels left his with.

"It's very nice to meet you all, my name is sakura" She spoke and bowed her head. Then she stood straight up she smiled the giggled.

"Mama said I should always tell other my name, so no to be rude" She said.

"SAKURA TIME TO COME HOME" a voice echo through the woods. Sakura looked back to the wood from where she came from. The girls face fell but her smile quickly came back. As she ran to the woods, careful not to step on a bush. She turned and waved at the rose bushes.

"Bye, I will try to visit again!" She called out then ran off home.

**195 year's**

The young girl came back all the time, All ways smiling and giggling she would talk about herself. She would ask rose bushes things knowing full will she would never be answered.

Sasuke liked when the young girl would come and visit him. She turned 11 this year, she was learning how to cook food, clean, garden, and care for cow, chickens, pigs, and dogs. She had never been to the town not far from where they lived.

Sasuke for some reason smiled when she came to visit. He doesn't know why, this young girl made him smiled. He found himself thinking less, and less about killing the angels and more, and more on her.

Would she be a live when he was through with is punishment?, what would she think of him?, Would she still smile at him?. Is some of the Question that ran through his head daily.

One day Sasuke laid and waited for the young girl to come and see him. It was late dark, he know she would never come this late at night.

This out of the blue he heard her footsteps. Sasuke blinked, and then closed his eyes, he saw she was not smiling or giggling. Tears ran down her face, she looked hurt and scared. She falls to her knees, and cried in to her hands.

Sasuke felt his heart drop, what was wrong? he wanted to ask her, but he couldn't.

"I went to town for the first time" She said softly, moving her hands from her face. Tears still falling down her face.

"The people yelled at me and mama, they called mama a whore. They say she slept with a demon that's why my hair is pink. And we never are a church." Her tears fell fast her shoulders shaking.

_'Dirty human don't know what they are talking about'_ Sasuke growled in his head. Wish she know what he was thinking. Sasuke know that sakura mother never left her, unless to go to town once, in a blue moon for something.

"Mama told me, that papa die in the war before i was born. She said, she was sorry, for what they do to me. It was not my fault, that I'm a good girl" She smiled, Sakura though the world of her mother. In her sakura eye's she could do no wrong, Sasuke was sure the same could be said for her mother.

"But the worst was one of them throw a rock at me, mama shield me. And it hit her, now she had a burse on her back. It's my fault, she should have let the rock hit me" She cried out, Sasuke tighten his fist with anger at the towns people. Sasuke sighed, and then an idea stuck him.

Sakura sat on her knees crying in front of the rose's bushes that she loved so much. Think they would take away the pain and guilt that she felt. Suddenly she felt something touch her head. She jerked her hand way from her face. It was a vine with thrones on it. It came from one of the many bushes. It stroked her hair, It should have scared her, but it don't it made her feel better.

It was a live, it did care for her. IT made her smile, she lean in to the vine. Its thorns brushing her hair. Then another vine came out, right in front of her. Tear still in her eye's she stared in wonder at it. Slowly a bud appeared, and then bloomed in to a white rose. It fall off, and sakura almost jumped to catch it.

Then both vines retreated back to the bush from where it came. Sakura looked at he flower, it had a few leaves with it, and a few thorns. It was beautiful, a smiled spread on her face, and she held the flower close to her cheats, to her heart.

Sasuke smiled when he saw she was no long crying. It made him felt better, but know she know that the rose bushes could move. Sasuke was surprised she was not scared, He guess it was cause she came her for three years. She was most likely most happy then scared.

Sakura stood up her face tear stained.

"I have to go, but thank you, thank you so much" She smiled and ran back home with the rose in her hands.

**198 year's **

Sasuke lay in his coffin, Listen to the world around him. The ocean, the filthy town, the woods. He was waiting for a sound, and sound that told him, that sakura was coming.

Then just like always, once a week she came. She was now 14, girls around this age were being courted, or about to merry. But because the town's people hated her that would never happen. She was scared to move away, she was happy here. Sometimes she would wonder if she would ever merry, and have children of her own. To cheer her up he would give her a rose, white or yellow. Never a red one, He was waiting for when he arose to give her one of them.

Sakura mom had gotten ill lately, Very sick. Cause of it sakura has to work more to keep up with everything.

"Guess what?" Sakura smiled at the rose bushes, she was grinning like crazy most of the time she was tired and would just laid in the grass, Or sit at the edge of the cliff.

"Mama told me that she sent a letter out a while ago. Asking a old friend of her and papa's if he could send one of his sons to help me! and a letter came by say he was sending his eldest to come out" She said with a grin, it was most like going to be the first time she could meet some one other than her mother that hated or feared her.

For some reason that upset Sasuke, Would she fall in love with the boy? Would she merry him? Would she stop coming to see him? Question flow in his head, scared she would leave him. When he only had two years to go.

"Now don't worry, I will still come and see you. When i can of course" She smiled, and Sasuke relaxed a bit. Not wanting to part with her, and was glad he would not have to.

"Mama ig going to die soon, I know that. She said this way she would not leave me alone, without anyone" Sakura looked said, Sasuke guess lose one's mother would be sad. But sakura smiled it was sad but still it was a smile.

"But I'm not alone, I have you!" And with that she left him.

She came back a week later, then when they young boy came she rushed over that night to tell him all about him.

He was handsome, five years older than her, He doesn't give her a dirty look, but smiled at her. Her face was red with blush when she talked about him. She was happy to meet him. Sasuke hated him.

**199 year's**

Sakura mother has passed sakura was sad she ran here to the rose bushes crying. But was happy her mom could now rest in peace, not having to worry about sakura or the mean town's people.

Sakura told him, that they buried her under a willow tree that she loved. Sakura was sad, but not for long, Alosi was there to cherry her up if she felt to down.

One day, close to the day he would a waken she came to him.

Sakura awaked up to the rose bushes that have not seemed to change since the day she first saw them. She sat down one in a patch on dry grass, and sighed.

"Lately Alosi has been acting strange, he looks at me weird. And talk to me weird. He told he i was beautiful, that he wish to merry me." She said softly unloading the events that have happen since she last saw the rose bushes.

Sasuke tighten his hand to a fist, no filthy human was going to touch his flower.

"He tried to kiss me but, I would not let him. I told him, i couldn't that it was not right. I told him something was telling me to wait for something or someone. I told him i was sorry" She said looking down, picking a piece of grass and rubbing it between her fingers.

_'Yes, wait just a little longer for me!' _

Sakura stood up and sighed, her visits where sort now, and Sasuke hated it.

"He got angry; he said I could never leave him. That I was his, and only his, he wants' me never to come back out here. He things I am seeing a man" She told him, Sasuke smirked he was a male, but not a human one no he was better than that.

"I must go I don't want him to yell at me again" She said smiled sadly then walked away in to the woods. Sasuke sighed sad to see her leave after just came, He was sad almost every time she left him.

_'Just wait a little long sakura, When I awake I will take you way from him. Just you and me' _Sasuke though smiling at the thought of them together forever.

**200 year's**

Sasuke was restless; today he could leave but only at a cretin time. Just a few more minutes then he was free. To see sakura face to face, he could not wait.

Then he hears footsteps, like someone was running. And another pair some was following them.

"GET BACK HERE!" A male's voice yelled, then he heard crying to.

It was sakura, she was crying and running from Alosi, Sasuke was sure.

"DON'T I TELL YOU NEVER TO COME OUT HERE AGAIN?" He yelled, Sasuke looked from rose to see what was happening out.

_'Just a little long, just a little bit longer' _Sasuke told himself.

There was sakura in front of the rose bushes, she had fallen. Alosi was drinking, she want to see the roses. It was a full moon and she loved the way they looked in the light. But Alosi stopped her demand to know where she was going. When she was going to agree to marry him.

He yelled at her, and then hit her. She got scared and ran, her feet lead her here. Something was calling her to her, too the roses.

She tripped and landed right in front of them. Her white dress dirty from the grass, and dirt.

"What a pretty place, let me guess you meet a guy here! You tramp!" He yelled at her, Rising her hand to hit her again. Sakura flitch and covered her face.

The sun set and the ground shook both froze and looked over to the garden of roses.

Sasuke felt anger boil in him. The sun set and the roots around his coffin started to bring him up. The ground shook, as it rose up. Then it was out of the ground, the door open and Sasuke stood there. His clothes still looks good, like was wealthy, and powerful.

Sakura and Alosi stood in fear, watching the coffin rise, sakura crawling back. As Alosi took only one step back.

Then sakura saw the man, He looked strong and powerful. His eyes landed on Alosi he looked disgusted. Then he looked at sakura, His eyes soften and a soft smile appeared on his face.

"D-D-Demon" Alosi said stepping back, the man looked at Alosi

Sasuke glared at the man with blond hair and blue eyes. Sasuke cast out his right hand, and vines wrapped around Alosi. Around his arms, legs, and waist.

"I look nothing like those ugly creature, I refuse to be called one" Sasuke told them man.

Sakura shivered, his voice was deep and dark, yet warm. Sasuke looked at sakura and smiled.

He held out his hand, Sakura took it and he pulled her up with ease. He moved his hand to cup her cheek, he rubbed his thumb under her eye to erase a tear that that fallen from when Alosi hit her.

"My name is Sasuke; I am the angel with black wings. This is my rose garden, I am happy to final meet you sakura." He said smiling at her. Sakura gasp at what he said, her eyes widen, an angel? What was he doing underground?

"I know it! You tramp!" Alosi yelled at sakura, in his drunken stupidly, but his mouth was covered by a vine quick so he could not long speak. By Sasuke who had let go of sakura cheek

"If you dare speak again I will rip your limbs off and throw you in the ocean." Sasuke told him not even looking at him.

"I was punished for a crime I did not do, I was framed. No one believed me, so I was buried for 200 years with only a rose bush to control. I was angry and only want to kill, and destroy. Until I meet you, a young little girl that never seem to stop smiling" Sasuke told her, Sakura blushed and looked down. Unable to look at him, so he hear ever thing she said. He gave the all of though flowers. He knows her fears, her dreams; he knows what makes her cry, and what makes her smile

"Why?" She asked for the first time, unable to find the word to speak. Alosi was the only man she ever truly meet, and he was no were near as handsome as Sasuke.

"I'm not sure; please allow me to be with you" Sasuke asked her, sakura looked at him and smiled.

"You always been with me" She told him, Sasuke smiled then looked at Alosi.

"What should we do with him?" He asked her, Sasuke want to kill the man. But know sakura would not like that.

"I never want to see him again" Sakura said looking away from Alosi and Sasuke. Sasuke smiled and lowered Alosi to the ground.

"Leave or I will kill you, Tell no one of what you have seen understand?" Sasuke told him Alosi nodded and ran off away from sakura home and the town.

"Sasuke?" Sakura looked up at him, Sasuke meet her eye's and she blush. Sasuke smiled, this is what he waits for.

Sasuke cupped her cheek, and smiled.

"Don't worry I will always be here, and protect you" He said he lean down and kissed sakura softly on the lips.

Sakura blushed and returned the kiss.

_'Yes, this is what I was waiting for.' _

**Anyone who can tell me what anime I got Alosi from wins a cookie!**


End file.
